Two Fangs and a Hunter
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Kim sees that Jack is acting stranger than usual, so when he tries to run away, she follows him. Only to find that Jack has a dark secret within him. She also finds out that her boyfriend and Jack are mortal enemies by design. Will Kim still love Jack after she discovers his hideous secret or will her love for someone else ruin their lives together?
1. Clothes Switch

"Where have you been, Kim?" asked Jack.

At this point they were just friends.

"Out," replied Kim, entering the courtyard outside the dojo.

It was 10 pm, but Joan let them stay after hours.

"Where's out?"

"None of your business, Jack."

"But where were you, we were waiting for hours in the dojo."

"Fine, but I hope you know you're nosy, I was on a date with my new boyfriend."

"With who?" Jack stood up from his seat at one of the tables.

"Brad."

Kim skipped around and her hair swayed as she did.

"Oh."

Jack was uneasy.

"It was great," Kim looked at the stars, then back at Jack, "We went to the modern retelling of Pride and Prejudice. And then, we walked through the park and watched the fountain lights. Ugh, and then he-"

"Kissed you?!" Jack interrupted.

"Well, he was about to."

"What happened."

Kim's disappointed frown turned to a cover-up smile.

"Uh, well," eventually she gave up on her cover-up and said, "I realized there was someone I'd rather have my first kiss with."

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, "Who?"

"You."

Jack took her hands, "Good."

"Why is it good?" she knew the answer, but she wanted him to say it.

"It's good, cause, I like you."

"Senior year and we finally admit it," Kim leaned closer.

"Yeah, seems like we've known each other forever."

"Yeah," Kim said, sighing.

Kim got a text.

"It's from Brad," she said looking up at Jack.

"Answer it," he said walking away his head low.

Kim looked down at her phone and answered the text:

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Kim, I had a really good time tonight, how bout you?<strong>

_Yeah, it was cool._

**That's it? Cool?**

_Really cool?_

**What's wrong you were really cool earlier.**

_Soz, GTG._

**Alright, see ya** **tomoz.**

* * *

><p>Kim looked up to see Jack had left.<p>

"Jack?" she called, softly.

She walked home sadly.

The next morning,

Kim arrived early to the dojo.

Jack was in the shower and Rudy was in his office, as for Milton and Jerry, well, it was only 5:30.

Kim set her bag down and popped her head in Rudy's office.

"Hey Rudy, I'm here."

"Oh hey Kim, just change and we'll get to work."

Kim ducked her head out and turned around to see Jack in nothing but his gi pants.

"Jack!" she cried.

He was startled and grabbed for the top half of his gi.

"Kim! What are you doing here? It's like 5:30 am!"

"I came early. What are you doing here," she gulped, "undressed?"

"I always come early."

"Um," she was sure her cheeks were red, cause they sure felt like it.

Jack struggled around dressing himself, he was so startled he forgot to put his shirt on and just the rest of his gi.

He finally finished tying his belt when Kim finally spoke, "Jack,"

Her fingertips were on her mouth.

"What?" he choked.

"Y-you forgot your shirt."

She pointed to it, then put her fingers back over her lips again.

He turned around and saw his shirt lying on the bench.

"Oh."

He untied his belt and ripped off his gi jacket.

"Uh," Kim said to herself and covered her eyes.

Just then, Rudy came out of his office and the two teens froze.

"Ooooooooh," Rudy said turning back around and heading to his office again.

Jack stumbled and tripped over the bench.

"Oof!"

He landed half over the bench which pulled his pants down a bit.

Kim could see the top of his black boxers.

She giggled a little. She was ashamed, but she really liked seeing him like that.

He quickly stood up and grabbed his clothes. He rushed into the boys toilets.

Kim walked over to her bag and headed into the girls toilets.

She opened her bag to find a towel covering her clothes. There was a note on top of the towel.

_From Jack,_

_Enjoy! _

She lifted the towel to find nothing but lingerie.

_What? Why would Jack leave me this? And where's my gi?_

She was wearing a dress, how was she supposed to do karate now?

She put on the lingerie but put her dress back over it. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't quite get the straps on the garter belt from showing under her dress.

She walked back out and Jack exited at the same time.

"Jack, why did you give me this?"

"Give you what?"

"You know."

Jack shook his head.

"THIS!" she finally said, lifting her dress up all the way, revealing her underpants and bra.

"I didn't give you that, why did you give me this?"

He held up her gi.

"I didn't," she dived for the note in her bag.

"Look," she said holding the note.

"I didn't write that... wait that looks like the note you wrote me."

He held up the note in his bag.

_From Kim,_

_Enjoy my clothes!_

"I didn't write that."

"Wait, Kim look, they're in the same handwriting."

"You're right, hey that looks like Brad's writing."

"That means-"

"Brad set us up!" Jack said, angrily.

"Hey guys," Brad entered the dojo.

Jack lunged at him, but Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What's up? Oh Kim looking good," Brad said, noticing the garter belt that was showing.

"Alright, Brad, what's your deal, why'd you do this?"

"What?" Brad said sarcastically.

Jack yanked his arm out of Kim's restrain and punched Brad in the chest making him fall to the ground.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Getting even."

"Jack stop!"

Jack stopped and Kim ran to Brad's side.

"Brad! Brad! Are you okay?"

Brad moaned.

Kim kissed him slow and sweet.

Jack walked out of the dojo without Kim noticing.


	2. Jack's Secret

Kim was at Brad's house, well the entire school was at Brad's house, for a party.

She was tearing up the dance floor in her skin tight dress.

She looked up to see Brad watching her with a drink in his hand, then she saw Jack enter behind Brad.

"Jack!" she said running to him.

She hadn't seen him at the dojo in about a week.

She hugged him. Brad turned around.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my lady?"

"He's just a friend, Brad, a friend that I haven't seen in a long time."

"Kim it's been two days," Jack said.

"So two days away from you is like eternity away from anyone else."

He hugged her back. He was so big compared to her that she could bury herself in his chest.

"Um hello, what about me?" Brad said gesturing at himself.

Kim kissed Brad, but never let go of Jack. But as soon as she spun around to face Jack again she couldn't resist and kissed him too.

"Kim!" Brad exclaimed.

Kim broke the kiss long before Jack was going to and turned to Brad.

"Brad, I'm so sorry."

She flung her arms around him and cried gently on his shoulder.

Jack turned to go, but before he could Brad stopped him and Jack turned around to face Brad. Brad gave him a death stare and the finger. Unfortunately, for Brad, Kim saw him giving Jack the finger.

"Brad!"

"What? No one takes you from me."

"Yeah, and I don't think you should let jerks date you Kim," Jack said never taking his eyes off Brad.

"Oh, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the music," Brad said sarcastically.

"Would you two quit it!"

"Who's it gonna be Kim?" asked Brad, still wound up like Jack.

"Yeah who?"

Kim had a hand on both of their chests but she walked over to Jack. She hugged him, but whispered,

"I'm sorry, I hope we can be friends."

Then she joined hands with Brad.

"Take that loser," Brad said.

Jack took off. Kim went after him but Brad stopped her.

"Don't bother," Brad said, "He's not worth it, he doesn't deserve you."

In Kim's mind she was swearing at him, but in reality,

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>Kim entered the dojo a month after the party and nobody had seen Jack since.<p>

"He's not here, where is he!" Milton said.

"He has to be somewhere!" Rudy chimed in, "Kim have you heard anything?"

"No, I haven't seen him since..."

"Since when?"

"Since Brad's party."

"That was a month ago, have we really been searching that long?" Jerry asked.

Rudy's phone rang.

"No, no, no! No! We haven't. Sorry Mrs. Brewer. NO!"

"Jack's mom?" asked Jerry.

"Yes, and I dare say she talks as much as Milton's mother."

"Yikes, that's serious guys," said Milton.

"Focus we-" Kim began.

"JACK!" the other three interrupted in unison.

Kim flung herself around to see Jack standing there.

"Jack."

She fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she was in Jack's lap.<p>

"Jack?"

"Yeah, what?" he asked, but not as sincerely as he used to.

"Where have you been!" Rudy exclaimed.

"We've been worried sick!" Milton said.

"Relax," he looked at Kim coldly, "I went out."

He stood up leaving her on the bench.

"Where's out?" asked Rudy, "Your mother will want to know."

"No where, but don't get your hopes up, I'm not staying."

Kim knew why, she knew how hard this must have been for him and to make matters worse, Brad walked in.

"Hey pretty lady, ready to go."

"Brad, leave," Kim warned.

"Wh-."

He noticed Jack.

Jack rushed over and took Brad down, then he left.

"Jack," Kim cried quietly to herself.

She didn't even go to Brad's side.

_I can't let him escape this time._

She ran after him.

"Jack!"

* * *

><p>It was midnight and Kim was still chasing him. She was on his tail, she could see him right in front of her, yet he was just that much faster.<p>

"Jack, please, stop!" she called stopping.

They were in the middle of the woods. Jack stopped.

Kim noticed something different about his eyes, they seemed redder than usual. Then his eyes glowed and became even redder.

"Jack?"

"Kim, leave."

Jack's face gave a pained expression. He hissed at her and it revealed two sharp fangs within his mouth.

"Jack! What is going on?"

"Kim get away from me."

"Why?"

"LEAVE!"

"No, I love you."

"What about Brad?"

"No I love YOU!"

She leaned in for a kiss, but he stopped her.

"Jack, tell me the truth."

"Um, uh, um."

"Spit it out!"

She pressed her lips against his before he could stop her. He pushed her violently and she landed on her ass on the ground.

"Kim! GO NOW!"

Jack's eyes got redder. He hissed at her again.

"Hey you!" a voice called.

Kim turned around and Jack looked up.

Brad stood there with Rudy, Milton and Jerry behind him.

"Jack what's happened to you?" asked Jerry.

"This goes against the laws of well every science ever invented!" exclaimed Milton.

"Does your mother know about this?" asked Rudy.

Jack hissed at them.

"Kim, stay back," said Brad.

He was wearing different clothes including a bulky, long trench coat.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, not leaving her spot on the ground.

"He's a vampire hunter," Jack explained.

Brad walked over and helped Kim up.

"No!" Jack grabbed Kim's arm.

Brad sprayed him with holy water. Jack yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Stop," Kim finally said, calmly.

"Stay back, Kim, he's dangerous," Brad yanked her back.

"Wait!" Kim tore her hand out of his reach.

She walked over to Jack and helped him to his feet.


	3. Stakes and Jerks

She helped him to his feet.

"Jack?"

"Yeah," he seemed calm now.

"Do vampires have feelings?"

"Well," his fangs forced him to speak with a slur. But Kim thought it was cute.

"No! They don't, they're soulless creatures!" Brad clawed.

"Jack, please tell me it's not true, you loved me, right?"

"Kim of course, I'm sorry, I've never felt feelings before, usually vampires don't have feelings, so when I starting feeling for you I freaked out."

"So that's why you were such a jerk."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he ducked out again.

"Why do you keep doing that!"

"He doesn't feel Kim! Come back here, be safe!" Brad lunged for Kim.

Jack kicked him before he could grab her.

"Kim quickly! Run!"

"No!"

She spun Jack around and kissed him.

"Kim no!" Brad said.

Jack broke the kiss as soon as he could.

"Kim, you have no idea what you've done," Jack said.

"What?"

"Jerry, Milton, Rudy you may want to leave," Brad suggested.

They scrammed.

"Kim, when a vampire kisses a human, they die," Brad said.

"What!"

"Not, technically, they go on a crazy blood-sucking spree, starting with the person they kiss," Brad corrected himself.

"Kill me!" Jack shouted.

Brad reached for a stake.

"No! Jack you can't die. I need you!"

"Please, Kim, you'll turn into a vampire."

Brad scrambled around while they talked.

"Jack, I don't care!"

"Found it!" Brad said.

He held the stake and approached Jack.

Jack held his hands out.

Jack's eyes turned blue.

"No it's too late!"

Brad lunged at Jack but Jack grabbed the stake and broke it on his knee.

He grabbed Kim and shoved her against a tree.

"Kim!"

"Brad? What's happening?"

"He's not Jack anymore! His vampire side has completely taken over his human side! Kim, Jack doesn't love you!"

A tear escaped Kim's eye as the vampire approached her.

He forced her chin up and to the side and was about to bite her when he stopped.

He struggled around with himself. Brad took the opportunity to tie him in vampire proof rope.

"We need to stake him, Kim."

"No! If you do that you'll kill the human side of him too."

"We have no choice!"

Brad was about to stake Jack when Kim laid over him.

"NO!"

She sat the hissing Jack up and kissed him.

"KIM! THAT IS NOT JACK!"

"Yes it is, he's somewhere here I know he is."

Jack's eyes turned red again.

"Kim, that's never happened before."

"What's happening to him?"

Kim was crying and sweating at the same time. Her hair was a scraggly mess and she was gasping for air.

"He reverting to his original form, it's as if you didn't kiss him."

Kim stood him up.

"Ki-" he fell to the ground.

"Jack!" she dropped to her knees.

"Kim somehow you've managed to turn him back to his original form. But how?"

"It's, it's love," Kim said.

"You're right. Jack's human side over took his vampire side because..."

"Because, he felt something."

"Because he loves you, he couldn't ruin you."

"What do you mean ruin?"

"Uh, turn you in a vampire. Yeah."

"Brad?"

"Alright, vampires happen to be very sexually stimulated. He wasn't about to bite you."

"He was about to fuck me?"

"Not Jack, a vampire."

Jack groaned and tried to sit up.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

"Uh?"

He was still groggy but he suddenly snapped awake.

"Kim stay away from me."

Jack scrambled to his feet and put his hands out stopping her.

"Jack it's okay look!"

She leaned to kiss him

"Kim wait we haven't tested whether it prevents him going crazy again!"

She pressed her lips against his.

He broke the kiss and his eyes turned blue.

"Jack?"

"Oh I told you!"

They turned red again.

"No I'm just kidding."

"You scared me you idiot!" Kim pushed his chest.

He hugged Kim.

"There's one twist to your happily ever after," Brad interrupted.

Jack held onto Kim and looked at Brad bravely.

He slowly approached them.

"Vampire hunters, kill vampires, and we never lose."

He stabbed Jack in the heart with a wooden stake.

"Jack!"

"Kim, I love you."

These were Jack's last words before his lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

"Brad, I knew you were low, but I never thought you'd take it this far."

"Oh yeah, and there's one more thing I should tell you."

He leaned close to her ear.

"Vampire hunters are even more sexually stimulated than vampires."

He grabbed Kim's hair and flung her to the ground.

"I hate you!" she gasped for air as the force knocked her heavily on the grass.

Her face was stained with tears and sweat.

He pulled her up and stuck his hands down her shorts and underwear. He jammed one finger in her virgin pussy and kept it there. She squirmed around trying to get it out, but he followed her, keeping his finger in her.

"Get your finger out!"

Brad laughed evilly.

"And what power do you have to stop me?"

Kim sniffed.

_Jack. Please come back._

Jack moved on the place where he lay. He groaned and coughed.

"What?" Brad said.

Jack slowly woke up and got to his feet.

"Get your finger out of her!"

Jack clutched his side as he spoke.

"How are you alive!"

"Vampires developed a vaccination years ago that prevent us from dying when staked."

Brad took his finger out. It was covered in blood and juices.

Kim dropped to her knees.

"Uh-huh!" she said.

"Kim are you alright?" Jack rushed to her side.

"Jack! Watch out!" Kim cried.

Jack turned and Brad was about to stake him with copper, a substance vampires couldn't vaccinate.

Jack growled and grabbed his forearm. He twisted it sending Brad to the ground.

He got up and kicked Brad in the stomach. He took the wooden stake with his blood on it and staked Brad to death. Kim screamed and put her hands to her lips.

"Sorry Kim," he said, not very sincerely.

Jack hugged her.

Kim hugged him back in shock.

Jack was the first vampire in history to kill and vampire hunter.


	4. Government Agents

Jack let go of Kim, but she didn't let go. He put his arms around her again.

She buried herself in his chest again. Vampire or no vampire, he was still good company.

They stood there hugging each other for a while.

"Let's go home," Jack said.

"Yeah."

They walked into the distance.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think you should see this," Rudy said, the next day.<p>

Jack had his arm around Kim and they walked into the center of the room. Rudy turned on the TV mounted on the wall.

**BREAKING NEWS**

**"Yes, even scientists have confirmed that the footage that you have all seen of the legendary vampire has not been manipulated. There are vampires living amongst us."**

**A video of Jack and Kim last night came on.**

Jack turned to Kim worried. She gave him the same look.

**"Government agents are tracking the creature before he turns anymore innocent people into vampires."**

Rudy turned off the TV.

"Jack what are you going to do?" Rudy asked.

"I..I don't know. I'll think. C'mon Kim."

He took her by the hand and they headed to Falafel Phil's.

"Ahhhhh!" people screamed when he walked out.

Jack looked around as if he didn't know they were screaming at him.

"Come on, Jack," Kim dragged him into Phil's.

All the customers fled when he walked in.

"Stay back," Phil said.

"Relax, Phil, it's the same old Jack," Kim said.

Phil grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her away from Jack.

"It's okay Kim, I'll protect you," Phil's accent made it impossible to take him seriously.

"Quit it!" she yanked her arm out of his grip.

Kim returned to her place beside Jack.

"Yeah, Phil, I'm not gonna hurt anyone."

"Oh, I see, trying to take advantage of the Phil's. Not happening."

"He's not evil!" Kim protested.

"Oh, okay then."

"I can't believe this! It's like you people've never seen a vampire before!" Jack threw his arms in the air and his slurred speech was back.

"Ahh!"

"Oh sorry."

Jack's teeth shrunk till they were completely gone.

"Sometimes, I can't control them."

"We just came over here to tell you it's fine," Kim said.

They walked back out to the courtyard.

People shivered.

"Oh, get over it!" Kim yelled.

"There, over there!" someone shouted.

"Thank you," another voice said.

"Get 'em!"

Men in protective suits swarmed the courtyard, but everyone stayed to watch.

"Come on, we'll protect you!" one yelled to Kim.

They grabbed her arm and were too strong for her to break free.

"No!"

Jack's teeth showed and his eyes glowed red again. He grabbed Kim's other arm.

"Let go!" she cried.

"Yeah let go!" the man on the other side said.

"I was talking to you!" she flung her head around, whipping her hair as she did.

Jack hissed at the man.

"Why? He's dangerous, he murdered someone!"

"Someone evil!"

"Still he's a threat."

Jack growled and kicked the man in the stomach. The man fell to the pavement. Jack pulled Kim close.

People were screaming, but staying to watch the action.

Someone murmured, "He's gonna kill her!"

"I'm not!" Jack shouted back.

Another man lunged at him trying to pry her out of his grasp.

He hissed at him and kicked him to the ground like the other man.

"Alright that's it, restrain him! Use any force necessary!"

Many hands grabbed his arms and stole Kim from him.

"KIM!"

"JACK!"

Jack struggled and eventually had no choice.

He kicked one of them and broke out of one restrained arm. Then he twisted his arm around causing all five guys on his remaining arm to flip and let go.

People were running frantically around while others eyed him to see what he'd do next.

Another man rushed to him, but Jack fought him off.

The vampire had all eleven men on the ground.

Kim ran to Jack.

She grabbed him and pulled him to her.

"Why isn't she running?" voices in the crowd murmured.

"Because I love him!" she cried.

People stood there amazed.

"But he'll kill you!" a voice roared.

"No I won't!" Jack's slur was still there.

"Why?" the same person asked.

"I love her."

He turned to Kim.

"I love you."

His fangs disappeared and he kissed her. He kept her close.

* * *

><p><strong>"After thorough investigation, police have said that they will not continue their search for the vampire. While trying to capture him in a local seaford mall, they realized he was not to be feared. According to them, his girlfriend taught them that. Thank you."<strong>

Rudy turned the TV off.

"I don't know how you did it, but you got them to turn this around in two hours," Milton said.

"I'd do anything to protect, Kim."

Kim came out of the shower, her hair wet.

"Hey," she said, drying her hair.

"Sup," Milton said.

Kim walked over and kissed Jack short and sweet.

"Eww," Milton and Rudy said.

"Haha, laugh all you want, I'll just dry my hair and we can go," Kim said, running off to the bathroom with her hair dryer.

"Where ya going?" Milton asked.

"Movies at my house," Jack answered.

"Cool," Rudy said.

Kim came out, her hair completely dry.

"Let's go," she took Jack's hand and they left the dojo.

* * *

><p>Jack drove them to his house.<p>

Jack got out and opened Kim's door.

"Thank you," she hopped out and they entered the house.

"My parents won't be home for a few hours."

"Yay!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

They sat down on the couch with some popcorn and started to watch the movie and Kim seemed to be getting closer and closer to him.

She finally grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Kim?"

She put one knee on his lap and slid her way until she was on top of him. She pressed her lips against his and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"Ready?" she whispered.


	5. The Fight

"Kim, I don't know, I've never done this before."

"Neither have I, but I want this."

"Okay... if you want this."

Jack flipped them over and accidentally hit the remote turning the movie on again. They didn't take notice.

Jack made sure to retract his fangs and bit down on her neck.

"Huuu!" she gasped.

He bit down harder, asserting his dominance.

"Ow!"

He didn't stop.

"Hush," he said, biting down again.

"Ow!"

"I thought I said hush."

He kissed her, shutting her up. Almost. She moaned with pleasure and opened her mouth allowing him to slide his tongue in, all the while the TV providing background noise.

He was practically standing on the floor just leaning over her and bracing himself with his hands placed on the conch on either side of her.

Kim pushed him over and he landed with a thunk on the couch beside her. She climbed on top of him again, a knee on each side of Jack. She bucked her hips against his. Her forehead rested on his while they caught their breath. He slid his hands up her shirt and squeezed her breasts.

"Kim?" he panted, their heads still connected.

"Yeah?"

"You're not wearing a bra."

"I know."

"You little slut."

They giggled.

"Technically, I'm still a virgin."

"Well, you're not acting like one."

They chuckled again. She ran a hand through his hair and put her other hand on his crotch.

"Kim."

"Hush," she kissed him, stating her point.

She closed her eyes, letting her guard down. Just when she thought she was in charge, Jack threw her to the opposite end of the couch that they'd started on. She rested her head on an arm rest. He pulled down her pants and underwear and flung them off.

He pushed her knees to her chest and then apart.

He attacked her pussy, beginning to eat her out. She put her hand in his hair.

"Jack! Oh, fuck, JACK!"

She clutched his hair and flung her head back.

He stopped and laid on top of her, squishing her knees to her chest even more.

"Jack, please."

"What?"

"Fuck me."

"I am," he knew what she meant, but he taunted her.

"Jack! Stop teasing me!"

"What do you mean?" he continued, sarcastically.

"Jack! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Ugh!"

Jack smiled.

He unzipped his pants, but kept them on.

"Oh Jack! That's not fair! I took my pants off, you have to take something off too!"

Jack ripped off his shirt.

"There, happy?"

"All better," she smiled.

He slid himself into her, gently.

"Ahh!" she squirmed.

"Jack!"

He stopped and stayed still. He'd only been in her for a couple seconds, but she was sweating already. She continued squirming.

He pulled out. She was crying and wriggling.

He sat her up. He cupped her head in his hands. She grabbed his wrists.

"Kim? Are you okay?"

"Mhm. Keep going."

"No."

"Jack, keep going."

"No."

"Jack, please."

"No, Kim, I won't hurt you."

"Jack, c'mon."

"No, I mean it."

"Jack!"

Jack didn't budge.

"Please! I want this, you said you would!"

"Before I found out it would hurt you."

"It was just a shock, I'm okay now."

"No!" he growled.

He took his hands out from under her chin, but she still clutched his hands.

"Jack!"

She got angry.

"You are impossible," she got up and put her pants back on and grabbed her purse.

Jack stood up and zipped his pants up again and put his shirt on.

They heard a key in the door.

"Kim."

She didn't listen.

"Kim!"

"I'm leaving," she said, flinging her bag onto her shoulder.

She headed for the door as his parents entered the house.

"Hey kids!" his mother said, cheerily.

Kim hurried past them and Jack chased her.

"Kim, wait!" he called.

"What happened?" Mrs. Brewer asked.

"None of your business!"

Mr. Brewer hissed at him and showed his fangs, "Don't take that tone with your mother."

"Whatever," Jack ran back into the house and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

Jack chased Kim into the dojo.

"Kim!"

She stormed into the girls toilets.

Jerry was practicing on a dummy and Rudy was teaching Milton a spinning back kick.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked, pausing.

"Nothing."

"Well, then, what's wrong with Kim?" Jerry tried.

"Nothing."

"C'mon man, you can tell us," Rudy said.

He and Milton stopped.

"No I can't."

"Yeah, Jack, you and Kim have never fought like this before, what happened?"

"NOTHING!"

His eyes turned red and he hissed at them.

He walked over to the door of the girl's bathroom.

"Kim," he banged his fist on the door.

He heard muffled crying.

The boys were watching him.

"Kim, I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!"

The crying got louder.

"What do you mean 'hurt her'?" Milton asked.

He hissed at him.

"Sorry," Milton put his hands up.

"Jack, I can't stand this anymore, what happened?" Rudy asked.

"Nothing!"

"No, Jack, obviously something happened."

Rudy acted like an adult for the first time ever.

"I can't tell you anything."

"NO! Jack, my office, now!"

Rudy headed to his office and Jack reluctantly followed.

* * *

><p>"Jack."<p>

Jack slumped down in a chair across from Rudy.

"What," he spat.

"Something happened between you and Kim, and I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you. You're like a son to me. Which is good considering I'll probably never get married. But anyway," Rudy focused himself.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'd be in trouble and you'd tell my parents, then I would be in more trouble."

"Jack, you're 18, you're about to graduate in a few weeks, you're young, you're reckless, but that's just the age you're at. Everyone goes through it."

Jack put his hand on the desk.

"You'd yell at me. I would grounded for life. And don't get me started on what my mom would to Kim."

"What would she do?"

"Kill her, literally. Vampire."

"What did you do?"

"I won't tell."

"Jack."

"No."

"Jack. You have to."

"No, I won't."

"Jack, you have two options, either you tell me and I tell you're parents, or you tell me and I keep it to myself."

"Fine, but you have to keep quiet."

"Okay."


	6. Kai

"I fucked Kim."

Rudy sat quiet for a while, but didn't freak out.

"Okay. So why is Kim mad at you?"

"I stopped."

"What do you mean?"

"I was hurting her. So I stopped."

"But why is she mad?"

"She wanted me to... not stop."

"Alright, it's okay Jack, like I said, you're 18, you're old enough for this."

"Thanks Rudy. But could you keep this between us?"

"Yes, of course, Jack."

Jack headed for the door, then turned.

"Rudy?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand, it's a big thing."

Jack left Rudy's office with Rudy trailing behind.

Kim was sparring with Jerry.

"Kim," Rudy signaled Kim into his office.

Kim walked past Jack, glaring at him.

Kim sat down in the chair Jack had sat in.

"What happened between you and Jack?"

"Nothing it's fine."

"Kim, I know what happened. I want you to tell me in your own words."

"Jack doesn't care about what I think. Even when it's my pain."

"Do you think he didn't want to hurt you?"

"I know he didn't, but I was fine."

"How do you know?"

"It's my body, I know what I can take."

"Maybe so, but Jack didn't want to hurt you, he wasn't about to risk it."

Kim sat in silence for a moment.

_What've I done? _she thought, _I've driven away my boyfriend! I'm so sorry, Jack. Please forgive me._

She got up from the chair and exited the room.

She stood outside the door. Jack was sitting on the bench, his head in his hands. Jerry and Milton stopped sparring and watched. Rudy exited the office.

He walked over to Jerry and Milton.

"I should become a psychologist," he whispered to them.

"Jack?" she said softly.

He looked up.

She walked over to him. She sat down on the bench beside him.

"Come on guys, let's give them a minute," Rudy took the boys into his office.

"Um, Jack?" she gulped.

"Yeah?"

"I'm- Kai!" she cried.

"You're Kai?"

"No, look behind you!"

Jack swung around.

Kai stood in the dojo leaning on the pole. He walked past Jack and picked Kim up off the bench wedding style.

"Hey Jack," he said coldly.

Jack stood up. Kim was wriggling around trying to get out of his arms.

"Let go of her."

"Not a chance."

Jack didn't seem passionate.

"Jack, help!" she squealed.

Jack's fangs appeared and his eyes glowed red. He hissed at Kai.

Kai's eye's turned blue and his fangs appeared.

"Wait he's a vampire too?"

"Duh, the whole family is," Jack said.

"Why are his eyes blue?"

"He's been turned, but no one turned him back."

"How long has he been like this?"

"Questions later, fighting now."

Kai super sped out of the dojo before Jack could grab him.

Kai stopped in the courtyard and because of Jack, no one was scared.

"Help!" Kim screeched.

Everyone in the courtyard fell uneasy, for Kim was the one who wasn't scared of vampires.

Jack super sped to Kai.

"Let her go!" he growled.

The courtyard stood in silence.

Kai sped away.

"Kim! Kim!"

Jack sped after Kai.

* * *

><p>Kim's screams led Jack to the middle of the same forest. When Jack arrived, Kim was tied to a tree. It looked like a scene in Twilight. The moonlight was shining through the trees.<p>

Kai staked Jack. Kai knew about the vaccination, but it would still knock Jack out.

Jack awoke tied to a tree next to Kim.

"Kim,"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want to hear this, but, he's going to try to have sex with you."

Kim hadn't thought about that. She'd forgotten what Brad had said before he died.

"Vampires are very sexually stimulated," he had said.

"I forgot. Jack."

"It's okay, I'll try to help you."

"Why? I've been a bitch to you."

Jack nodded.

"But none the less, I've been a bitch too."

"No you haven't."

"I didn't listen to you."

"You know what's best for me, even when I don't. I'm sorry."

"Me too," he said.

Being tied to trees seemed to melt out of their minds for a second.

"Shut it back there."

Kai walked over to Kim and kissed her. Kim felt all the blood in her body disappear. She fell pale.

Kai let go of the kiss. He forced his hands up her shirt. He yanked her bra off and slid it out when he pulled his hand out.

Kim was panting. Her eyes lit up, but not in a good way. She turned to Jack, who was hanging his head, helplessly.

Her nipples showed through her pale pink, flowing shirt.

He undid her pants and slid them down to her ankles. He didn't bother sliding them off. He took her panties by simply ripping them off. Kim gasped. He attacked one of her perfect, natural, D-size breasts. She panted again.

"Help!"

Jack's hands were pinned to his sides. He felt something in his pocket. He struggled to get it out, but he got it. It was a pocketknife. He fiddled around with it so it was in the right position. He started cutting the ropes.

Meanwhile, Kai had finished sucking both breasts and was about to plunge his tongue into her.

"Ahh!"

Kim's legs were shaking.

Jack was cutting as fast as he could but the ropes were thick.

Kai lined his 8" with Kim's still virgin pussy.

"Jack!" she cried.

"No!"

He was nearly finished. Kai pushed into her with force, unlike Jack who had just eased in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kim!"

The ropes snapped. Jack tackled Kai to the ground, ripping his dick out of her.

"Ahh!"

They were in the same clearing as before. They could tell, Brad's body still laid there.

Jack had pinned Kai's hands behind his back.

"Kim! I can't hold him much longer!"

Kim yanked her arms out and untied herself. The roped dropped with a thunk.

"Jack what do I do?" she asked, frantically.

"Stake him, with copper."

The copper stake was lying right beside him.

"Really Jack? It's right there!"

"I- can't- touch it!" he struggled as Kai was breaking free.

"Oh, right."

She grabbed it.

"Jack, I can't do it."


	7. Mr Crawford

"Kim, you have to!"

"I can't!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to!"

"He just has to be touched with it right?"

"YES! KIM HURRY!"

Kim touched Kai's neck with the stake.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Kai stopped struggling and laid there. Kim removed the stake and saw the bloody mark she'd left. She put her hands on her mouth and screamed/cried through them.

"I can't believe I did that."

Jack got off of Kai.

"I'm sorry, the vampire world is violent one."

Kim buried herself in his chest, she felt like that was her safe place. Jack wrapped one arm around her and let the other arm dangle by his side.

"Jack, I know you're going to say no, but I need you...to take my virginity."

"Why?"

"People are going to continue to hound me, trying to get in my pants, and. And you're the only one who can do it right."

Jack went quiet. He stood there contemplating her words.

"Okay," he finally said, "If it'll protect you... okay."

Kim's heart raced. She had stepped out of her pants to grab the stake, so her bottom half was naked. She laid down on the ground. He kneeled.

He pushed into her, penetrating her barrier and triggering her squirms again. She closed her lips tight.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, in pleasure.

His name escaped her lips. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. He pumped in and out gently.

Blood covered his 7". He leaned over her. She stopped squeezing his hand and grabbed his bicep. Her fake nails dug into him.

"JACK!" she screamed.

He pumped his hardest, then jerked out of her. White fluid streamed out of her. She couldn't feel her legs. He ran his hand up her right leg.

"Mmm, Jack," she panted.

"How are you?" he puffed, removing a hair from her face.

"Sore."

"You'll be even more sore tomorrow."

"I know. Thanks."

"For what?" he collapsed beside her and they talked while looking at the stars.

"For, not being angry, for saving me from Kai, for saving me from people who want to fuck me and for forgiving me."

"Wow, real mouth full."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You saved me from pain, multiple times. And I feel like I don't appreciate you enough."

"Kim of course you do."

"No, Jack, I love you and everything you do for me, and I d-don't, appreciate you enough," she started crying.

Jack sat up and sat her up too.

"No, no, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

He pulled her close and she started bawling her eyes out on his shoulder.

A car drove by. It backed up and stopped in front of the clearing. Kim's dad got out and slammed the door.

"You!" he stormed in their direction.

"Daddy?" Kim said, she grabbed for her clothes.

"You get the fuck away from my daughter."

He ripped them apart and punched Jack in the head.

Jack clutched his head and rolled on the grass.

"Jack!" Kim cried lunging for him. Her dad stopped her.

"Where are your pants?" he asked.

Kim frowned and pointed at them near the tree.

"Why's there rope there? And why are there two dead bodies?"

"I," she didn't bother finish her sentence and pointed at Kai.

Jack turned around and his nose was bleeding.

Mr. Crawford noticed the pocketknife near the tree. They he looked at Kim, she had a scratch on her neck where she had landed on a stick.

"He cut you."

"No! I fell and scratched my neck on a stick."

"He cut you, didn't he."

"No! Look," she picked up the pocketknife and showed him, "See, no blood."

Her dad took the knife. He walked over to Jack.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," he stood up.

"What happened?"

"My cousin, Kai," he pointed at Kai's dead body, "He tried um-"

Kim walked over to Jack.

"To have sex with me."

"Did he?"

"No, thanks to Jack."

She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Get off of him!"

Kim's dad sliced Jack's arm.

"AH!"

"Jack!" she grabbed his wrist and examined the cut.

Kim's dad grabbed her by the hair and shoved her into the car.

"You had sex with my daughter, didn't you."

"No," Jack backed up.

"Really? You're fly's undone."

Jack did his fly up.

"Oops, I'm always forgetting that."

"I don't believe you, wanna know why?"

"W-why?"

"You're boxers are over there."

"Um."

"You did."

"Only to protect her."

"From who?"

"Other people."

"Someday soon, Jack, I'm gonna have to let her go, and she needs to be with a man, not a boy, which you are."

"Please, sir, I love her."

"I know you do, but you're still a boy not a man. Stay away from Kim."

Mr. Crawford turned and headed to his car.

"No," Jack said.

"What did you say to me?"

"No, I love her."

Mr. Crawford kicked Jack and he fell.

Jack couldn't restrain himself and hissed at Mr. Crawford, revealing his fangs.

"You're a vampire! Stay away from Kim!"

Mr. Crawford ran to the car and drove off with Kim.


End file.
